


A Collection of Words

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the ships I sail. Mainly Deet and Rian, but some other pairings to come.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal), Jen/Kira (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 33





	1. The Morning After-Deet x Rian

The next morning came far too early with the distinctive bellow of an unusual creature. Deet had slept in the crook of Rian's arm and he woke up glad they had slipped off higher up the cannon to keep watch. He gently kissed her awake and she stirred with a look of pleasantness.

"Well, Good morning." He murmured and glanced down towards the others. A Gelfling unknown to him was speaking with Brea, a Dousan at that. An eerie feeling washed over him as he watched the exchange. 

"Morning already?" Deet sighed while brushing her hand along his cheek. The gesture made goosebumps spread over Rian's skin and he caught her hand to kiss the palm.

"Afaird so love and it looks like we have company." Rian sighed as he helped them both sit up. Brea was calling both their names and reality was rearing its ugly head.


	2. Something. Anything- Deet x Rian

He couldn’t worry with it now, not with the way she looked at him. Her eyes glowing violet, the voidlike reflection of himself. Nothing was in them and that shook him to the core.

“Deet, please… It’s me! It’s Rian.”

The girl stood motionless in front of him; not even blinking. Her head gave an unnatural tilt at the sound of his voice and her hand suddenly reached out. Rian felt his stomach clench as the purple electricity crackled beneath her skin, but still he reached for her too.

“Deet.” He murmured as he inched closer. Just a little bit more and he’d have her again.

“Come, Deet. Curse me, kiss, me, call me a liar. Something!” Rian spoke desperately as his palm touched hers. Deet shuttered under the touch, mouth moving to whisper desperately.

“Run. Please run.”


	3. Flirting- Deet x Rian

Deet wasn't sure why Rian was starting at her across the room, but she knew it wasn't an innocent one. His eyes bore into hers, watched every little move. It felt like his eyes were on her lips too...

Gurjin elbowed him in the ribs and the eye contact broke. Rian turned to glare at him before they seemed to have an exchange. Then he was slinking towards her with eyes that spoke volumes of hazy lust. 

Deet squeaked when he was there and his lips pressed to hers. His hands drifted down to her hips to pull her closer. Deet's hum of approval made him smirk before she was pulling him towards the door. The party stopping and then their friends burst into yelps of excitement. 

"That's my boy!" Gurjin called as Rian turned to glare at him again,but he was yanked back to Deet as she planted another kiss on his lips. She pulled away to whisper in his ear. A question that made him pause to think. 

"What am I in for now?" 

"Oh you know, I'm gentle, excitable and very very thorough."


	4. Sleep My Childling-Deet x Rian

The little thing in her arms made Deet's heart flutter with joy. His tiny fingers curled around hers as she hushed his cries with a lullaby.

"Grottans work in the dark and deep..."

Her voice carried around the small sleeping quarters in the home she shared with Rian. The childling's cries softened as his mother's arms wrapped around him tighter.

"So lay down,my childling and sleep..."

Deet's lips pressed to her son's forehead as he began to coo. The comfort of his mother's arms claiming the infant as she sang.

"No need to fear and no need to weep..."

The little thing was asleep before the verse finished and Deet smiled grandly. Her little boy was resting well and Rian would be home soon. She mused to herself that no one had ever been more proud to be a father then her husband.

The opening of the door and the calling of her name made her heart flutter for a new reason. Rian's footsteps pulled her through the arch way and into his arms as he greeted them once again.

"My beautiful, Deet. And my strong and brave, Jen..." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to his son's cheek.


	5. Just for Her- Kylan x Brea

Brea wondered how long she could ignore the tightness in her chest. The greif of losing her mother had made it impossible to sleep that night. The tears didn’t go away easily, but she murmured a lullaby that her mother sung to her as a childling. It was little help, but help it was.

It surprised her when the soft rythm of Kylan’s firca joined her song. Her eyes drifted across the fire to him. He seemed content and she cried a little more softly for that. That was what friends did after all.

The sorrow in her words swirled and intertwined with the soft bell sound until finally they both drifted into nothing. Brea once again glanced across the fire, and this time her eyes met Kylan’s. He shifted under her gaze and looked away; playing another tune just for her.


End file.
